I'm leaving
by syila
Summary: the background story is post of episode 22 and before episode 23.


**A/N: English is not my native language, i'm sorry for grammatical error, i write this story only for fun, so if you can't stand my story, just leave it okay, ^_^.**

Cristina plane arrive safely in Seattle Tacoma airport from Zurich, Meredith promise she will pick her up in airport, during the flight Cristina think how to tell Meredith that she will leaving.

Cristina can see Meredith from the escalator, "chocolate, I ate some", Meredith looking deep to her eyes, accept the chocolate, she said "your leaving".

Cristina just gives bitter smile, Meredith indeed her person, she didn't need say anything, Meredith just knew it.

They just sit silently in car, Meredith broke the silent," we need to talk, but not here" , "okay", "we'll talk in my house, with wine", "okay, don't you think it's too early to drink?", Cristina asked, "nope, today our day off, and I want to know everything what happened in Zurich". "okay, but, can you drop me, to Owen trailer, I want to meet him before he heading to hospital, then I'll walk to your house, he needs to know before anyone else". "okay", they arrive in front the trailer, Cristina take a box of chocolate, from her bag, "seriously, you give Owen new box of chocolate, but you give me box of chocolate that you have eat some of them before", Meredith muttered, "chill out sister, I'll prepared two box's for Zola and Bailey" while show two unpack box chocolate in her bag, then she get off from Meredith car.

* * *

She knock to his trailer, Owen just finish shower, and get dress, he so happy when see Cristina, he soon open his door, Cristina smile while hand him a box chocolate, "brought you chocolate from Switzerland", Owen take the chocolate, "thank you", then he take Cristina to his embraces "I miss you so much" while kiss her hair, Cristina hug him tightly, "I miss you too", she caress his face, she can hold her heart while looking to his blue eyes, she start teary, "what happened Cristina?"," we need to talk", she walk to his trailer, take glass of water, then sip it, Owen sit in sofa, wondering what happen to her.

Cristina take a deep breath, then look to Owen, "I'm leaving, to Zurich", "what?", Owen shocked, " what do you mean Cristina?", "Burke offer me a job, turn out, he is actually the one invited me to Zurich", "Burke?, your ex-fiancé Burke?" "yes, that Burke", "so, you leaving me to work with your ex-fiancé?" Owen heart shattered, "no, I'm not work for him, I'm taking over his hospital, he is happily married with two beautiful daughter, he is going to move on to Italy, and he only trust me to take over his hospital", Owen finally can breath after he heard that Burke is married, he look to Cristina, he can see she try hard to hold her tears, "when I loss the Harper Avery award, it broke me Owen, I do my best, I'm the best, but they take away my award just because the stupid policy, it's not fair for me, I know what I want to do next, and because that I lost Harper Avery, I'm not sure I can get support for my next project, they make my work is nothing, and I feel meanless " her cry finally burst, Owen stand from sofa, hug her to calm her, this first time, she finally express her feeling about losing that award.

After Cristina calm in his embraces, Owen ask her, "it's hospital in Zurich, can support you, for your next research?", Cristina nod, "the hospital has 49 3D printer, and provide unlimited funding for my research to print functional human heart", Owen shock listen to her answer, he know that this the best for her, and her next research is really fantastic that will change face of medicine, but imagine that Cristina will leaving him also broke his heart, he can't speak anymore, but from his eyes Cristina know that he is hurt.

Cristina grips Owen hand, I want you to know this from me first, before I announce it to the board tomorrow, She kiss his forehead, then walk away from the trailer to Meredith house.

* * *

Meredith busy feeding bailey when Cristina enter her house, "so where the wine Mer?", Cristina asked while sit in sofa, Meredith noticed that she was cried before, "what Owen say to you?", "nothing he just silent, just like you", "so, now tell me what happened until you decided to leave".

"Okay, at morning before I go to airport I went to his office to reject his offer, and you know what he said?, "oh Meredith carries a grudge", Meredith snort hear that statement, "then I said to him, I don't want to work for him anymore, and the best thing have ever happened to me is when he walk away from our wedding, that make me stand on my own two feet" , "way to go Cristina, I like it, so then?", "turn out, he want me to take over his hospital Mer, because he want to move out to Italy with his wife family", "What? takes over his hospital, he offer you his whole hospital, with 49 3D printer and the bottomless money?"Meredith can't hide his awe. "yes, Meredith, I have everything I want there to support my next research", "what research?", "I want to print a functional human heart Meredith", one more time Meredith awe with Cristina, "I don't know what to say anymore Cristina, I'm happy for you, but I'm sad for me, I'll lose my person, but imagine that how great you research, it really stupid if you turn down this offer", Cristina feel relieve, Meredith understand about her decision, "can I hug you mer?", Meredith don't answer her, she just walk to her then give her a warm hug.

* * *

At morning Owen inform all member the board for meeting, Webber the last one to come, "so what foundation want to discus to us", while look to Jackson, Jackson shake his head, "no, there is nothing to do with foundation" Owen interrupt, then he look to Cristina, Cristina, take a deep breath "I'm leaving, to Zurich", "what?", all people in that room shocked, except Owen and Meredith, "Cristina, I know that my mother and foundation disappoint you, but you can't leave the hospital, we are family Cristina, we can talk about this" Jackson try to reconcile with her, "I'm sorry Jackson, I already decided to take their offer, "how much they offer you Cristina, I'll try to talk to foundation", Cristina just silent, then Meredith answer, "you can't beat their offer Jackson, their offer her hospital with 49 3D printer and unlimited money for her research", "what? who possibly offer her that job?", Webber can hide his curiosity, "Preston Burke" Meredith answer on her behalf, "Burke?, you leave us for Burke?", Callie asked.

"no she not work for burke, she take over his job, and before you all comment anything, I want to say, Cristina has amazing project plan to print functional human heart, and this hospital can't support that, we can't lied that foundation robbed her, so this is the best for her, as a family we suppose to support her", Meredith end her speech, she can't stand people judge Cristina. All people just silent after hear Meredith word, "thank you so much for understand my situation, I'll finish all my work here before leaving to Zurich next month", Cristina finally speak.

* * *

Cristina sit in her room, while read some journal, Owen enter her room, "hi, are you busy?", "no, I'm not" while put the journal on her desk, "so you, ready to talk with me?" Cristina asked him, "yes, I just want to say, that I support your decision and I'm happy for you" Owen answer with smile, Cristina bit surprise "really?" "yes, by the way, could you help me, to interview the candidate for head of cardio department, tomorrow?", "okay" Cristina answer, "thank you, Cristina", while hand her file of all the candidate then walk away from her room, Cristina has mix feeling for Owen respond, but she glad that he can accept her decision.

Cristina just finish interview the entire candidate, she screen the applicant in attending lounge, she really tired, she still can't decided who the best for the position, none of them reach her standard, then Owen come to her room," hey, how'd it go? Do we have new head of cardio?" "oh, I don't know", "I did screen all this applicant, before they come to you, they couldn't have been all that bad, "no, they're mostly fine, anyone of them could do the job, except Hubble-bragger" she take his applicant then toss it to the bin. Owen just smile look to her, then sit in front of her,

"the Harper Avery foundation been looking for way to mend fences with us after what happened to you, a large cash infusion into our cardio department could allows to attract a higher caliber of talent, and then..", "Owen don't" Cristina stop him, "please don't offer me this job", Owen just looking to her face "I wanted to, for a week", he sigh," but I know you have to go, and I know nothing good can come of me asking you to stay, so I'm not, and I won't", Cristina can't hold her tears, "thank you", this situation is hard for her and him, she love him so much, and she know that he love her too, but she know that is not fair to him, because she will leaving, Owen stand from his seat, then wipe his tears "but I will asked you something else", "what?" then he suddenly, grab her face and kiss her lip passionately, she kiss him back, while stand wrap her hand to his neck, "Owen", she stop him, "just until you go, don't leave me until you're leaving me, just until you go" he plead her, she look into his eyes, while caress his cheek, Owen seal her lips one more time, it more like chaste kiss, they kiss with love, while hug each other tightly, until April enter the lounge, they broke the kisses, Cristina is upset, and give a glare to her, April, feel guilty for disturb them, "I'm sorry, I just want to take my Tupperware", and walk out from that room fast, Owen offer Cristina to have dinner together, Cristina smile and nod to him, they walk out together from hospital.

* * *

Owen press his naked body to her, his hand caress her hair, while his other hand support his body, she can feel his love, every time he penetrate her, he shower her lips and neck with kisses, while she caress his face, and put her hand to his neck to take his close to her body, Cristina locked her eyes to his lovely and strong eyes, they drowning in their soft tenderness, she can hear his breathing heavily, his arm pull her body close to him, he hug her tightly and increase his movement, until he feel her wall tightening on his, that also make him reach a peak, he suck her neck while ejaculation, Cristina caress his hair while enjoy their orgasm, they fall sleep.

Owen wake up from his sleep, Cristina sleep soundly on his arm, he caress her hair, while enjoy her beautiful face, he love her so much, but he know that work in Zurich is her dream, he remember someone has said, "if you really love someone, you let her go" who the stupid invented that phrases. he knew, what he did right now, just hurt him more when Cristina really leaving, but he know he'll full of regret if he send her off, without let her know that how much he love her.


End file.
